


A Long Time Coming

by chibinecco



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, But they figure it out in the end, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: The moment Anna realizes her husband is in love with his captain, she makes it her mission to set the two of them up to work out whatever differences have kept them apart. That they decide they want her involved the whole way through is just extra.





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinetheway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/gifts).



> Inspired by the recent fan speculation threads courtesy of Anna's lovely poker vid from Superbowl Sunday XD
> 
> Written for Shinetheway I really hope you like this <3 I tried to get in a few of your requests and likes. I'm not completely happy with how the set up went, but it was about 70% an excuse to get to the porn, which I'm quite happy with, I hope you agree ^.^
> 
>  _Italics_ for Russian dialog, **Bold** for emphasis.

They're at Sid's place, cuddled up in the back row of Sid's absurd media room while the game plays in front of them. Zhenya's invested, because he loves American football almost as much as he loves regular football, but not as invested as he could be without the Steelers involved.

Zhenya yells again at another of the strange calls that have been apparently happening all evening, and Anna wraps an arm over the back of the couch, smiling at the way it makes Zhenya slouch down even lower, turning into her side. 

She loves her overgrown puppy of a man so much. It amuses her when people think he's in charge of anything just because he's the man in their relationship. Zhenya makes decisions; he certainly makes the most money between the two of them, but as Sid stops by their couch and quietly asks if either of them need another drink, Zhenya turns to look up at Anna for the answer. Yeah, she's in charge here.

"Yes please, for both of us," She says, her accent is both thicker and thinner than her husband's. He's been speaking English for longer than she has, but in an environment where he doesn't need half as much as she does. It's fascinating which words one of them knows but the other doesn't.

Sid smiles beautifully at them both and turns to waddle his way back down the short steps and out of the room. Anna enjoys the view heartily. One of the benefits of marrying a hockey player she supposes. She turns to chirp Zhenya about it, only to find Zhenya is watching Sid just like she was- no… not quite like she was. She was watching Sid's ass, because why wouldn't you? Zhenya is watching Sid's shoulders, or perhaps the back of his head, with a look of such devoted fondness it nearly bowls her over. She recognizes that look. Zhenya turns that look on **her** more often than not.

When Sid finally turns the corner, Zhenya looks back at Anna and gives her a sheepish smile, caught. 

Anna strokes a hand through Zhenya's hair. " _You love him, don't you?_ " She asks him in Russian. While Zhenya doesn't make it a secret amongst his teammates that he's attracted to men as well as women, not all of their wives and girlfriends need to know the details.

" _He is very attractive._ " Zhenya tries to shrug it off, but she won't let him.

" _Not denying that, but that's not what I said. Why haven't you asked me permission to have sex with him? Because I **know** you aren't having sex with him without it._"

" _No! Of course not! I mean, we tried, years ago, but the sex was bad and just… What?_ " Zhenya asks, pouting at her when Anna gives him her hardest, most incredulous stare.

" _How was the sex bad? You are **the** most attentive lover I have ever met. I don't believe you._" Anna huffs.

" _When we tried again more recently, it was still awkward and unsexy. The pressure of it just got too much, and one or both of us couldn't stay hard, so we decided we were better just being friends._ "

Anna continues to stare at Zhenya, even as he tries to distract her with sweet little kisses to her shoulder. " _I married a moron-_ "

" _But I'm **your** moron._" Zhenya says, **far** too sweetly for his own good.

" _Yes, you are, and so is he. Which is why we're going to work together to fix this-_ "

" _Anya…_ " Zhenya interupts her again, and Anna stops, sighing.

" _Do you actually want to stay friends with him? Because if you're happy the way things are, I won't meddle,_ " Anna says, petting his hair gently, soothingly.

Zhenya hesitates. " _I just don't think it will work…_ "

Anna thinks for a moment, fingers idly stroking as she lines things up in her head. " _How about this, you have two nights off in a row next week, why don't you go invite him over for dinner for the first one, and we can talk about this more when we get home, try to figure out exactly **why** you two haven't had any luck, and come up with a plan. And then at dinner, we -- or you, I suppose -- can ask him if he wants to try again with this new plan. Not necessarily that night, because you said pressure was one of the problems. We have all the time in the world for this._"

Zhenya melts into Anna's side, wrapping both of his arms around her middle and pulling her as close as he can in the semi-public space of Sid's media room. " _Have I told you lately how much I love you?_ "

" _Once or twice,_ " Anna says, smiling fondly.

Zhenya presses a kiss to her cheek and detangles himself. " _I'll go ask him now._ "

_/.\\_ ♥ _/.\\_

Sid's walking back through the house, fruity cocktail in one hand, beer in the other, when he sees Geno coming up with a far too serious look on his face. "Hey, man. There was a bit of a line at the drinks, but didn't think I took that long. Everything okay?"

Geno glances around, there are a number of teammates and girlfriends around --maybe they need to take this upstairs?-- but he continues before Sid can offer to get them some privacy. "Anna says, you come over next week? Thursday. We have two nights off at home."

"Oh, okay." Sid nods. "I don't have any plans then, sure."

Geno beams and nods, reaching out to take the drinks Sid is carrying and head back to the media room and presumably his wife. Sid blinks briefly but shrugs it off. Things get lost in translation with Geno all the time, or maybe it's just Geno being Geno. Either way, doesn't really matter.

It isn't until later that it occurs to Sid Thursday is Valentines day.

_/.\\_

Sid tries to double check with Geno a couple times over the course of the week, but Geno is adamant, Anna wants Sid to come over that night for dinner, so eventually Sid just accepts it, picks out a nice bottle of wine and rings their doorbell at the requested time.

Anna's the one who answers the door, smiling and leaning in to kiss each cheek and herd Sid through the door, taking his coat as he pulls off his shoes to leave them by the rack.

"It's always good to see you guys."

"You as well," Anna says, her accent familiar and comforting. Different from Geno's but still distinctly Russian in a way that makes Sid smile.

"What's the plan for tonight? Anything special?" Sid asks.

"Maybe something." Anna shoots a coy smile over her shoulder as she leads them to the kitchen where Geno is searing steaks, the scent of marinade spilling out into the hall in a way that has Sid's mouth watering before he even sees them.

"Wow, G. This looks amazing," Sid says, taking in the mashed potatoes and freshly steamed asparagus, just waiting for the main protein. Going over to Geno's place has --in the past-- always meant an adventure in Russian cuisine, not that Sid minds. As long as he avoids the pickled vegetables of indeterminate origin, Sid quite likes what he's had before, especially Geno's mother's Vereniki. It's all very mild with a lot of complex carbs and sour cream. "What's the occasion?"

"You," Geno says, smiling bashfully.

Sid blinks, he recognizes that smile. It's been… too long and not long enough since he's seen that smile. He shoots a hasty look at Anna to see she isn't upset by it though. "Me?"

"Yes," Anna answers this time, stepping in and laying a hand on his shoulder. Her long, thin fingers don't come close to wrapping around it, but he feels somehow encompassed and calmed with that small gesture. "Last week, Geno said to me something important. That you share history together. History that you never made work, but he wishes you make work."

The conjugation is slightly off, but closer than Geno ever gets, not that that's really important right now, but Sid's having trouble focusing on something he usually tries very hard **not** to focus on at all if he can help it. "But… we agreed-"

"We agree, but Sid…" Geno looks down at the steaks sizzling in the pan then back up. "Is not what we want."

Sid heaves a shaky sigh. "I think maybe we should all sit down and start from the beginning, because... " Sid flounders a moment. "This is kind of a big deal. Geno, you're **married** now. That's more than-" He looks to Anna then back to Geno. "How long do you have left on those steaks?"

Geno flips the steaks and flips them back before grabbing a nearby plate and pouring them out. "They ready now. Just need let sit for little bit. We talk while we wait?"

"Yeah, alright." Sid nods, as they all move to the dining table where there are candles and flowers set up. Sid looks at the two people sitting down at the opposite side of the table and wonders a bit frantically that maybe Geno hadn't forgotten it was Valentine's day after all. "Okay, so…" Sid bites his lip, looking from Geno to Anna and back. "I guess… uh… you guys go first?"

Sid doesn't miss the way Geno opens his mouth then looks at Anna.

Anna just rolls her eyes fondly before beginning. "At party, I notice Zhenya look at you like he look at me. He tell me you try relationship before, but it not work. That you have feelings, but it not enough to make sex good."

Sid nods a bit awkwardly, he can tell they've practiced translating this together, not that he blames them, it's not an easy subject to talk about in your native language, let alone a second or third one. "It's okay. We care about each other, but sometimes that just… doesn't matter. We're still good friends, I don't blame him for how it didn't work out."

"I do," Anna says pointedly and Geno gives them a sort of hang-dog smile. It's a smile that has always melted Sid's heart a little. This conversation is going to set Sid so far back on his efforts to get over his friend, but it's not the first time won't be the last.

"It's not his fault…" Sid tries again. "Nor is it mine. It's nobody's fault."

"Is both your faults." Anna says, holding up a hand before Sid can protest again. "I use word, 'relationship' not 'date' for reason. Because you not date. You friends, who have sex, and care about each other, trust each other, but you not talk in way dating people need to talk so they can work out."

They've clearly gone off script for this conversation, but Sid does his best to piece together what Anna's trying to say. "You're saying we didn't communicate well when we were together and that's why it didn't work?"

Anna nods, and Sid doesn't doubt she's right. Between Sid's occasional shyness early on, and the persistent language barrier between them, talking about their feelings is and always has been pretty difficult.

"Okay. I… appreciate that. And I appreciate what you're trying to do here but… I… How will this time be different than the last?" Sid asks quietly, gently. "Sometimes you have to accept things you don't like."

Anna scoffs, almost sneering at him, and it takes Sid aback. "Is that how big, superstar hockey player, Sidney Crosby talks? 'Sometimes things bad and stay bad? So oh well, I'm give up.'" The rounded tone her voice takes when she's imitating him makes Sid wince. Put that way, it sounds less like the mature, logical decision of an adult he knows it to be and more like a whiny child complaining that something's too hard.

"It's not like that-" Sid starts.

"I think is," Anna insists.

"Jerry," Geno murmurs, laying a hand over Anna's arm where she's starting to gesture fervently. They all stop, breathing heavily.

"Sorry…" Anna says, taking a deep breath. "Sorry- just… I see Zhenya want thing that make him sad to not have. I think he should have it. Think you should have it, have this. I want it to work."

Sid swallows tightly. "I want it to work too…" he admits, heaving a sigh of his own. "You really think it's just… something we can talk through?"

"Yes." Anna nods, determined. "You too good at talk without saying things. Zhenya bad at say things at all. But I help, we go slow. We make work if we patient."

Sid looks over to see Geno looking at him with such wondrous hope in his eyes and just… it has to work. Somehow. Between the two of them- no, the three of them… they'll make it work, and if it doesn't…. Sid will just have to try harder. He doesn't think there's such a thing as a trainer for threesomes, but maybe some kind of relationship counselor? Because Sid's sick of being just slightly miserable missing someone he cares about. He hadn't realized how much he missed it. Even when it wasn't good, it was better than this.

_/.\\_

As much as Sid and Geno are ready to give it a go that night, Anna swats them both on the wrist and tells them to take things slow. Sex is not dating, and dating is more than sex. She doesn't say it in quite so many words, but after dinner (which is much less stilted than Sid had expected after their rocky start -- it helps that the food was absolutely phenomenal) Anna makes the two of them sit down and watch a movie, bringing them snacks and drinks, so they can focus on each other.

Sid's pretty sure he sees her nodding satisfactorily to herself when she comes in at one point, shortly after Geno had curled their fingers together on the chair arm between them. Sid had rubbed his thumb over the back of Geno's hand, and Geno had snuck down and rested his head on Sid's shoulder, warm and heavy.

The next few weeks go much the same, Sid starts finding little trinkets dotted about his life that make him smile. A Reeses cup tucked under his helmet before practice, a post-it note in his carry-on with a heart drawn around a pair of blobby penguins, a bouquet of flowers in his hotel room when he goes to drop off his things. That last one has his breath stuttering in his chest.

Sid almost wonders how much of it is Geno and how much of it is Anna, except for the fact Anna's instagram -- he does know what an instagram is, even if he doesn't have one -- is full of similar gestures from her husband to her.

Apparently, Geno just explodes affection in all directions at once, all the time. Unless you're stupid enough to tell him not to because you're worried about the public finding out… But that's not a concern this time, because Geno's married, and no one would suspect a married man out to lunch with his straight teammate of anything.

It distantly occurs to Sid that the American (and Canadian for that matter) public isn't likely to suspect anything of a single man out to lunch with his straight teammate either.

They really went about this **all** wrong last time, but this time is different. This time, Sid **knows** he can- he **will** make it work.

With that in mind, Sid decides unpacking can wait and marches down the hall to Geno's room and knocks on the door. When Geno answers it, he looks warm and travel rumpled. Sleepy eyes and broad shoulders, so very tall and soft and Sid just… has to smile up at him. "Mind if I come in?"

Geno beams, doing his usual shoulder and head duck that manages to make himself look taller, even as he's hunching down shorter. He steps back and motions Sid into the room. 

Sid barely waits until Geno's got the door closed before reaching around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Geno's arms wrap around Sid's waist, pulling him close, and the two press against each other as it turns quickly heated. Sid can feel the stirrings of interest in his gut, and this is good. This is better than the last time they tried this when he didn't get hard at all, and both of them were awkward and embarrassed about it. And Sid's thinking about how he wants to get Geno's pants open when Geno's pushing him back and gasping out, "Wait, Sid, wait."

Sid blinks and forces himself to stop, looking up at Geno's flushed cheeks and wet lips. "What is it?"

"We uh… not moving too fast?"

Sid stares a moment, swallowing as he eases himself back onto his feet, letting his arms settle to Geno's chest instead of wrapped around his neck. "I… of course. You're right, I didn't think- I didn't mean to push. I'm so sor-"

"No, is not push- I-" Geno huffs. "I say wrong. Anna warn me I'm do this. I want to ask, what you want? You want kiss? This is good, I like kiss. You want take off clothes and lie on bed for kiss, is also good. You want have sex, is all good. I'm not want push either."

Sid nods slowly. "I think I get what you're saying… I actually just meant to come over here to ask you to lunch, but then I saw you and I just… wanted to kiss you." Sid can feel the blush creeping into his cheeks, but the way Geno smiles at him makes his honesty worth the embarrassment.

"I think we do one more kiss? Then get food?" Geno asks, tongue tucked between his teeth.

Sid laughs, tangling his fingers into Geno's hair as he pulls him back down. "That sounds perfect."

_/.\\_

It's after lunch, they're lying in bed, sharing sleepy kisses and drowsing their way towards a nap when Geno's phone buzzes.

"Mmm, ignore it," Sid hums, nuzzling in closer and closing his eyes.

"Could be important…" Geno teases, wriggling despite Sid's mumbly protests, so he can get his phone and check the notifications.

"Who is it?"

"Is Anya…" Geno says, typing out a quick reply. "Someone post pictures of us at lunch. She say we look cute."

"We do look cute," Sid agrees, though he hasn't seen the photos. He wonders if Anna has shared the photos with Geno, but decides he doesn't care. He'll see them eventually. "I'm so glad Anna doesn't mind."

"Doesn't mind?" Geno asks. "Doesn't mind what? That we cute? Take lot of cute to be more cute than Anya."

Sid snorts, shaking his head. "You're so smitten with her. It's cute." Sid wraps his arms around Geno who's blinking up at the phone he's still poking at. "I'm glad Anna doesn't mind us. That you're spending time with me…. Like this… A lot of women -- people really… wouldn't be okay with this."

"You okay with it," Geno points out.

"Yeah, but like… I dunno, that feels different." Sid shrugs.

"How it different?" Geno laughs, the gentle shaking of his chest makes Sid hum happily. "I love you, and I love Anya. Is same."

"I-" sid swallows, it's not the first time he's heard it, but it's been a while. "I love you too. And… I like Anna too. Not like I like you, but…" Sid gives another shrug.

Geno sets his phone aside at that, giving Sid his full attention. "You think you could? Like Anna like you like me?" He makes a face. "English-"

"-Is stupid. Yeah, I know," Sid chuckles, though he kind of agrees with Geno this time. "I… don't know. I like her, but… would she be interested in me like that? Would you be okay with that? I don't want to mess with your relationship together either…"

"Sid." Geno's voice is definitely unimpressed sounding.

Sid looks up at him, feeling fond at the sight of the double chin Geno has from looking down. "What?"

"I'm think of you and her have sex… is most, most hot. Of course I okay with that." Geno says, as if it's obvious. "I love you, and I love her. If you love her too…" Geno trails off, voice choked with emotion. "Is thing I want most, Sid. I have you both, and you have me and each other."

Sid swallows, pushing up to his elbows, so he can kiss Geno, because he just needs to in that moment.

Geno clings to him, and Sid can feel Geno getting hard against his hip. 

Sid forces himself to break away. "As much as I want to have sex with you right now-"

Geno nearly balks at the words, and Sid knows what he's about to say is the right decision.

"I think we should do this for the first time, again. Together. All three of us. If… you think she'd be interested."

"I ask," Geno says, already looking more relaxed to know Sid doesn't want to go through with anything until they've at least talked to Anna. He reaches for his phone and hits dial, putting it on speaker, which Sid wasn't expecting, but appreciates.

"Алло, Тигр."

"Hello, Jerry." Geno says, pressing a quick kiss to Sid's brow. For seemingly no reason, though Sid can't exactly fault him, he feels like he could just kiss Geno again and again forever. "Sid here, and we think… We want…" Geno fumbles to a stop, looking nervously down at Sid.

"You could ask in Russian if it's easier," Sid offers.

Geno pauses, clearly thinking about it. "Not really."

Sid chuckles and Anna laughs over the phone.

"Privet, Sid," Anna says, warm and fond. "If my husband too useless, you can say for him."

Sid blushes, ducking his head. "God, we really are bad at this."

"Just say." Geno nudges Sid.

"Alright, um… We were wondering if… when we get back from this road trip, you'd be interested in… going out with us? All three of us?"

"Like date," Geno adds, shifting his hips. "And if go good we all have sex, maybe?"

Anna doesn't respond right away, and it makes Sid shift nervously. "Sorry, I almost drop phone. Is big surprise. I think it take longer for you to ask me this."

Geno's beaming like an idiot, but Sid just wants to make sure. "That's a yes then?"

"Yes. It definite yes. I call for sitter for Nikita, we can do at Sid's place, yes?"

"Yeah, yes. That's… yeah." Sid smiles, as Geno and Anna trade a few quick endearments in Russian. Sid's trailing his fingers up and down Geno's chest, over his shirt, when Geno hangs up. "You know…"

Geno waits patiently as Sid trails off.

Sid realizes, before, the first few times they'd done this, he would have likely distracted them both instead of finishing his thought, but he doesn't feel like it would be difficult to keep going. He actively **wants** to keep going. "I know, if we do this, it won't always be all three of us… sometimes it will be just us, or just you and Anna, but… that's okay. I never really thought about what this would be like. All three of us, but… it just makes sense. I don't feel like I need to think about it, it just works…"

Geno nods. "I feel same."

"You don't think that's risky?" Sid asks. "It felt so easy last time except for how it wasn't, and this feels just as natural. I think I should be worried, even though I'm not."

"You worry because you not worry?" Geno asks, failing to keep the teasing smile off his face. "Is little bit confusing, but… I like this. And… if Anna likes too…"

"I've never liked the waiting parts before a game either," Sid sighs. "I think that's half the reason I have so many routines. If I'm busy, I can't be waiting."

"Is okay. Road trip not long. We go home soon, then we see."

"Yeah…" Sid hugs Geno close, burying his face into the other man's shoulder. "I hope it works out."

"I hope too, Sid," Geno says, pressing another kiss to Sid's temple. "No more worry now. Now we nap, sleepy."

"Okay. Whatever you say, G."

_/.\\_ ♥ _/.\\_

Zhenya is nervous the morning of their planned date. When he tells Anya this, she smiles fondly at him and kisses his forehead.

" _Zhenya, this isn't game seven of the Stanley Cup Finals. This is just the first game of the regular season. Maybe even the preseason. We know it's going to take some work to hammer things out. Maybe it'll go well, maybe it won't; but either way, it'll be good._ "

Zhenya wraps Anya into his arms and pulls her close. " _What did I do to deserve you?_ "

" _Nothing. I'm the one who did something awful in a past life, and now I'm paying for it,_ " Anya says, startling a laugh out of him.

Their talk helps calm his nerves, but Zhenya feels pulled ever so slightly taut all day long besides. Anya must sense it, or feel the same, because she sticks close to his side, gentle and tactile, supportive.

About an hour before the earliest point Anya is willing to let them get ready to leave, Zhenya receives a text from Sidney. _Hey, I know it's early, but whenever you guys want to come over is good._

Anya laughs when he shows it to her. " _We'll figure it out,_ " she promises.

_/.\\_

The moment Zhenya lays eyes on Sid, he starts to believe it. Sid is barefoot, wearing dove grey slacks and a dark blue pullover. The way the tops of Sid's pants rest just above his toes, just slightly too long without shoes, softens something inside him. Whatever happens tonight, they'll make it work. 

"Hi, Sid," Zhenya says, radiating fondness as he rests a hand against Sid's hip to pull him in for a kiss.

"Hey, G," Sid says, smiling softly as he pulls back and turns to give Anya the same kiss.

Zhenya's brows shoot up in surprise, as far as he's aware, this is their first kiss. They look good together.

"So, um." Sid chuckles nervously when they pull apart. "I had something special planned, but I kind of… burned it. Is baked potatoes and hamburgers okay?"

Anya laughs, wrapping an arm around Sid's back and pulling him close. "Is perfect."

"You both look- amazing, by the way," Sid says, a little breathless as he turns to lead them into the kitchen. 

Zhenya looks down at himself and over to Anya. He agrees with Sid there, Anya looks **stunning** in her red dress, hair tousled and make-up perfectly understated. It's all some kind of alchemy he doesn't understand but appreciates to no end. His wife is gorgeous.

Zhenya himself is just wearing a white button up and black pants. He'd wondered if he should put on a tie before Anya had swiped it away from him with a roll of her eyes ' _It's a date, not a job interview,_ ' she'd said, undoing the top two buttons and pushing the sleeves up above his elbows. Zhenya could admit, the look showed off his forearms quite nicely.

Dinner goes well enough. Slightly tense, slightly quiet, but Anya is a godsend, able to chatter about anything and nothing, pulling Zhenya into the conversation to translate for her, pulling Sid in similarly with good humor and anecdotes about her latest modeling gig. Zhenya would wish he had half of her charisma and charm; but honestly, he doesn't care. He's got enough to have won her heart -- and Sid's, hopefully, and that's all he needs.

It's as they're bussing the table after dinner, Sid's carrying the most plates because he's insufferably Canadian and polite, and Zhenya decides he's done waiting. He takes the plates from Sid's hands, sets them on the counter, and turns Sid to face him.

"Geno, what? Oh…" Sid breathes, blinking up at him, eyes flashing back and forth across Zhenya's face.

"Dishes can wait," he says and leans in to kiss him. Sid leans into it, wrapping his arms around Zhenya's shoulders and pulling him down to give as good as he gets. It's turning heated fast, but Zhenya's not satisfied. He reaches out to the side and Anya must read his mind because she slides easily into the embrace, pressing her face to Sid's shoulder, laying sweet, noisy pecks to his skin.

"Sex now, I think?" Anya asks, brows raised when Sid and Zhenya finally pull back, panting. 

"Yeah, definitely," Sid agrees. "What- ah… What do you want to do tonight?"

"Yes!" Anya nods, encouraging, turning to Zhenya. "This good question. I like."

Zhenya feels himself go wide-eyed, overwhelmed with the limitless possibilities stretched before him. The two **beautiful** people looking up expectantly at him aren't helping. "I- I'm not know? Everything? Whatever you want is best," he says, trying to pass it back to them.

Anya rolls her eyes, sighing in familiar exasperation. "You so bad at this."

"I'm not know!" Zhenya insists. "I want kiss you. I want kiss him. I want make you come. I want him inside me. I want you on top of me. I want **everything.** "

Anya nods, cooing supportively and tangling a hand in Zhenya's hair. "That good. Very good. Good place to start," she says, leaning up to kiss him.

The praise sounds weird in English coming from Anya, but then Sid says, "You going to keep being good for us, G? Do what we tell you, and I promise we'll make it good for you." And Zhenya moans.

" _That's it, Tiger. Come on, let's go upstairs._ " Anya purrs into Zhenya's ear, and that's better. That's what Zhenya wants.

Upstairs, Zhenya has pulled the buttons free of his shirt, and Anya is turning to have him do her zip when Sid's head pulls free of his own shirt.

"Wait," he says, as Zhenya is reaching for Anya. Sid bites his lip, a flush staining his cheeks. "Can she- can you… leave it on?"

Zhenya licks his lips, and Anya smirks, sly and teasing. "You like my dress, Babe?"

"Fuck.." Sid laughs, breathless "Yeah, been thinking about it all through dinner," He confesses, and Zhenya groans to hear how appreciative Sid sounds.

Zhenya and Sid push at their clothes while staring hungrily at Anya. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to mind. Eats up the attention, pushing her hands into her hair and rolling her hips at them.

Sid finally kicks his pants off first, reaching out and catching Anya around the waist and tackling her to the bed. The two of them bouncing against the springs as Sid presses their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Zhenya is quick to join them, laying kisses over Sid's back and palming the smooth, generous curve of his ass. "You so hot. Both so hot."

"Lie back," Sid says, sitting up enough to push Zhenya where he wants.

Zhenya goes without complaint, his cock --which was half-hard through basically all of dinner with nervous anticipation-- is beyond ready under the matching looks of heat from both of them.

"Come on, Anna. He said he wanted you-" Sid stops, looking down between them, and that's when Zhenya realizes Sid's hand is reaching up Anya's skirt. He pulls his hand back, and his fingers are wet and slick. "You're not wearing…"

Anya smirks at them both, spreading her legs, letting the dress slide up and up her thighs. Bare all the way to the top, where a neat thatch of hair glistens in the soft light of the room. She isn't wearing any panties. Zhenya had no idea.

" _Fuck, Anya…_ "

"Up. Come on," Sid coaxes, helping Anya up to her knees so she can straddle Zhenya's hips.

She's wet and flushed with perfect, tight heat as Sid helps Zhenya line himself up and sink inside. Feet pressed flat to the bed, so he can thrust up into her.

Though Sid always insists on wearing a condom --some weird superstitious hang-up that Zhenya's never felt the need to ask about-- Zhenya and Anya stopped using them ages ago. The thought of filling her up, leaving her dripping, letting Sid **see** what he'd done to her almost has Zhenya spending right there.

"Wait-, I…" Zhenya swallows, gritting his teeth and digging his fingers in at Anya's hip.

When Zhenya finally relaxes, feeling himself ease back from the edge, Sid speaks, gasps really, "Holy fuck… really? That was…" He trails off, tucking his head over one of Anya's shoulders and pressing up against her back.

Zhenya's knees almost get in the way, and the fabric of her dress can't really be that comfortable against Sid's bare skin, but he doesn't complain, just rocks against the curve of her clothed ass. Having both of them --two **beautiful** people he loves-- in his lap at the same time almost does him in all over again, and Zhenya moans, half whimpering as he throws his head back and fights it down even as he thrusts up.

"He so pretty like this, isn't he?" Anya purrs, rocking between their cocks.

"He is," Sid agrees, pressing kisses to Anya's neck. His hands slide up her flat belly to cup her breasts, thumbs rubbing over where her nipples are hidden beneath the fabric.

Anya hums appreciatively, clenching around Zhenya's cock.

"He's going to look even better before we're through with him."

Zhenya really does whimper at that, toes curling against the bedspread. "I- I- _I can't- I'm going to…_ "

"What'd he say?"

"He say he too close." Anya answers, clenching and rolling again. " _Zhenya, Babe. It's okay. You don't have to satisfy me on your own._ " She reaches behind herself to give Sid's cock a playful squeeze. " _I've got a whole other dick right here and waiting for me if I need it._ "

The kaleidoscope of images that races across Zhenya's mind's eye is too much, too beautiful and amazing. " _I don't want to come yet. I want him inside me._ "

Anya pauses, and Zhenya was **so** close already he almost spills even with the respite. "You think you only have one tonight?" She asks, it's in English, but Zhenya's pretty sure she's just keeping Sid informed.

"I-" Zhenya swallows, trying to scrape together his own English. "I already come earlier. In shower, before we leave."

"Fuck, G… You're that hot for me?" Sid's laughing at that, but it doesn't sound mocking. It sounds almost… wowed, as if Sid can't believe Zhenya really is that turned on by him.

"Yes. Sid. You… most hot." Zhenya groans, then hurries to add, "Both."

Anya rolls her eyes at him, then bites her lip as Sid's pinky finds that particularly sensitive spot on the underside of her boob. " _I'm not going to be insulted if you compliment him during sex and not me._ "

Sid looks back and forth between the two of them. "So… do we need to slow down? Because we could switch, and I could take a turn."

" _Oh, fuck,_ " Zhenya gasps.

"I know that one."

"Zhenya fine," Anya says, starting to rock back and forth in Zhenya's lap again. "We make him come twice. Even if he slow second time. He not done yet."

The smug assurance in Anya's voice is overwhelmingly attractive, and Zhenya groans helplessly. The short break helped him catch his breath, but it's still not going to take long.

Sure enough, the moment Zhenya makes the mistake of opening his eyes, taking in the sight of both of them, sweaty and flushed, turning their heads to stroke their tongues together. Sid's fingers clasping around one breast as his other hand moves towards Zhenya's cock- no, to slide back and forth on Anya's clit.

Zhenya's not sure which of them moans the loudest as he starts to come, pouring himself out, thrusting up as hard and deep as he can, so every last drop ends up inside Anya.

Sid's fingers are still rubbing Anya skillfully. Little trembling clenches of Anya's walls wringing out shocky waves of pleasure as Zhenya tries to catch his breath. He's not doing a very good job of it. But judging from the way Anya's shuddering and clenching harder, Sid is doing a fantastic job.

"What about you?" Sid pants, "Do you have another one in you tonight?"

" **Fuck** yes!" Anya growls, rocking up and leaning back, a hand tangled in Sid's hair as she chases her own orgasm.

There are tears leaking from Zhenya's eyes from the overstimulation on his softening cock by the time Anya finally gets there, but he can't bring himself to complain.

" _Holy fuck..._ " Anya gasps, lifting off to collapse in a satisfied sprawl by Zhenya's side. " _That was-_ You- That." Anya waves an inarticulate hand at Sid. "Fuck."

"I'll take that as a good thing?" Sid teases, looking smugly satisfied.

Zhenya grins, but when he looks down between Sid's broad, muscular thighs, he sees Sid's gone almost completely soft and frowns. "You not like?"

"What? No. I like," Sid protests, sounding almost offended. "I liked that a **lot.** " Sid sees where Zhenya's looking and glances down, blushing. "It's just a bit of nerves, that round wasn't about me anyways. I promise, I'm not done yet either."

Zhenya's about to protest, but Sid reaches his still-wet hand between his legs and wraps slick fingers around his length. It takes only a couple strokes before his cock is standing up, not fully hard, but getting there.

"I'm think," Anya interrupts their little discussion, "That maybe happen before? When you have sex before, sometimes you not hard, but not mean you not interested."

The two of them blink at her, then look at each other.

"We stupid," Zhenya says.

"We really are…" Sid sighs, letting go of his dick and clasping Zhenya's good knee. "But we've got some help this time. We'll get it right now."

Zhenya grins up at Sid and nods. "Now you fuck me," He agrees, biting his tongue just to get Sid to laugh.

"Alright, let me get a condom and lube," Sid says, crawling up the bed to get to the nightstand.

"Not need," Zhenya says, scooping up some of Anya's slick left on his belly and reaching between his thighs. He's relaxed enough that two fingers go in easily enough with the extra wetness.

"There more of that if you need," Anya purrs, and when Zhenya looks, she's lying beside him with three fingers buried deep between her folds. She's avoiding her clit, just playing with herself to kill some time. The dress she's still wearing is a wreck of sweat and sex, likely stained beyond repair. "Wish I have my toy, could both fuck you."

" _Oh, god..._ " Zhenya groans, spreading his legs and grinding up against his hand, desperate to feel something thicker inside him already. "Sid, hurry."

"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying," Sid says, pulling Zhenya's hand free and sliding his own into its place. His hand is slick, and just a little cold; so he's grabbed some artificial lube, but Zhenya doesn't really care. Sid's wearing a condom now as well, must have put it on while they were distracted.

"Think you last long enough I get hard again?" Zhenya asks, pushing down onto Sid's fingers.

"Maybe…" Sid allows. "Maybe not with Anna right here…" He says, staring unrepentantly.

Anya smirks, shifting to the side and tipping her hips back, so she can give them both a better view into her cunt, wet with slick and come. "Like what you see?"

"Very," They both say in unison and laugh.

"Could make me come like this," Anya hums, sprawling one leg out until she's touching both of them as she starts to stroke her clit again. Fast, back and forth motions. Zhenya would swear he can see the beat of her heart in the glistening of her swollen pussy.

"Do it," Sid says, and Zhenya thinks Sid's added another finger, but he's a bit distracted.

He can feel his own pulse racing, trying to fill his cock, but it's just not ready yet, wet and heavy against his thigh.

"Come for us. You're so fucking hot, Anna," Sid says, and he sounds just as breathless as Zhenya feels.

" _So gorgeous, my beautiful Anyushka._ "

The endearment has Anya arching up, throwing her head back and gasping out, "Ah, ah- Ahh." As she shakes through another orgasm.

"Beautiful…" Sid says, licking his lips and looking down. Zhenya looks down as well, trying to spread his legs, but there's only so far he can spread them before his muscles start to complain, and he'd really rather not give himself a cramp.

"Inside?" Zhenya asks, tipping his hips up in offer. He feels flushed and oversensitive, but he just wants Sid to fuck him already, to feel just as full and overwhelmed physically as he does emotionally right now.

Anya is stretching languidly beside them, making happy, satisfied noises as Sid finally slides his fingers free and lines his cock up.

"Fuck, you're so tight…" Sid grunts, resting a moment, giving Zhenya time to adjust, but Zhenya doesn't **want** time. He wants Sid's dick.

"Move!" Zhenya complains, wrapping his legs, long and lean, around Sid's hips and pulling insistently. 

"Shit-" Sid gasps out, cooperating reluctantly until he bottoms out. "Okay, give me a moment…"

Zhenya wriggles impatiently.

"He so demanding," Anya sighs. She's leaning up on one arm, watching the two of them. Her dress is just as rumpled as before, but now that she's no longer touching herself, it somehow looks purposeful instead of unavoidable.

That thought doesn't make a lot of sense, but it doesn't matter much as Anya climbs to her knees and lazily crawl up the bed towards him.

"Maybe I give him something to keep busy," She says, throwing a leg over Zhenya's shoulders and turning to face Sid.

Zhenya can see straight up Anya's skirt from here. The slippery, wet folds of her pussy still red and swollen, half-hidden in shadow from the fabric of her dress. The shine of her slick dripping down her thighs.

"You know… I think that's a good idea," Sid says, and he rocks his hips just right, stroking over Zhenya's prostate, and the full, insistent sensation, mixed the the heat and the smell of sex in the air has Zhenya groaning helplessly. His cock twitching uselessly, refusing to actually fill, just dribbling sticky precum against his belly.

" _Yes, please, Anyushka. Let me taste you,_ " Zhenya begs, reaching up to clutch at her hips.

Anya lowers teasingly closer to his face, but not quite close enough, swaying side to side as if lost in thought. "I not sure you **really** want it…" she teases.

Zhenya groans, curling his abs up to plant his face firmly between Anya's spread legs. She yelps, laughing at the sudden, inarticulate tongue darting out, tasting everything Zhenya can get his mouth on. Sucking kisses and frantic licks.

" _Alright, Alright._ " Anya swats at him, pushing on his chest. " _Down boy, I'll sit on your face._ "

Zhenya groans again, tightening his legs around Sid's hips. The whole time, Sid's been thrusting steadily between his thighs, coaxing Zhenya's erection back to life. He's fully hard now, and doesn't have a hand to spare to do anything about it. There's no way he'll let go of Anya's long, perfect legs and risk her taking away his prize. He can taste them both in his mouth now, salty and bitter and overwhelming.

"Fuck, he likes that…" Sid groans.

Then Zhenya can hear the wet, smacking sounds of kissing, under the panting breaths and steady squeak of the bed, and he feels desperate for it. Desperate to come, desperate to make Sid and Anya come. To feel the steady, rocking fullness between his legs spread throughout his chest and arms. He whines pitifully.

"He so good-" Anya gasps. "He do such good job for us."

"He did," Sid purrs in agreement, petting Zhenya's side. "Did everything just like he promised. Such a good boy."

Zhenya groans and shakes, his cock jerking against his belly as he pushes up to meet Sid thrust for thrust, licking and panting against Anya's skin, hoping for just that little bit more.

He gets it when Anya wraps slender fingers around him, pulling at him fast and tight. It's awkward and inexpert, and from the wrong angle, but he's so close he really doesn't need much to tip him over. And he falls screaming over that edge into bliss. 

Anya rocks against his lips and chin until she tenses too, and a fresh wash of hot slick coats his face.

Sid's the only one left as Anya sits back, and Zhenya looks up at him, certain that he's the picture of debauchery, flushed and gasping, wet and sticky all over his face and chest. Cum dotting his belly.

"Oh- oh fuck- Ah." Sid gasps, high pitched and wonderous. Zhenya thinks it's fucking hot as hell, and he watches as Sid shakes his way through one fucking spectacular orgasm. When he finally rocks back on his heels, Sid is blinking dazedly at the both of them.

Anya breaks first, curling in on herself in laughter.

"I… have spots in my eyes," Sid says a little dumbly, giggling himself. He flops down beside Zhenya, throwing a leg over Zhenya's thighs. "You're hot."

Zhenya smiles fondly, he'd forgotten how cum-drunk Sid could get after a good orgasm. Anya flops herself on Zhenya's other side, cuddling in close. He feels a little over-heated, and Sid hasn't even taken off the condom yet, and they're all in rather desperate need of a shower, but…

Anya swats at him huffing, " _You're thinking too much. The food was good, the sex was good. You did good. Just sleep. In the morning, I'll ride Sid's dick while you watch, and then we'll take a shower, and I'll borrow a pair of Sid's sweatpants to go home, and we can do it all again at our place tomorrow, or we can bring my strap on here next time._ "

"Mmm, sound good." Zhenya agrees, lazily petting his hands up and down their backs aimlessly.

"What'd-she-say?" Sid yawns, nuzzling in close. His words so slurred, Zhenya barely understands them when he's this satisfied and sleepy.

"She say she steal your pants, then fuck you with toy."

Sid lifts his head just enough to blink at Zhenya. "I think you missed something, but that's okay. I think I'd like that."

Anya gives a self-satisfied hum and lays a proprietary hand over Zhenya's soft cock, like she owns it. When Sid notices, he reaches down and tangles their fingers together. It's almost too much, but Zhenya decides he'd better get used to it, because both his lovers are here to stay, if there's anything he can do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, the Pens have their charity dinner on the ice thing on Valentine's day; so Sid, Geno, and Anna are NOT actually free to have their first triad date that night, but I don't care because it's romantic and sweet so nyah XP


End file.
